The Good Guy's sister chapter 2, Desire
by SherylRay
Summary: Kevin takes Dakota to his house from seeing the awful marks on her face, when she is alone, she meets up with IT. Something. The doll, Chucky. Together, ideas are gathered into Dakota's mind which will drive her insane.


Dakota was in a dark, gloomy room, which looked all damp. She was very frightened at the time, something wasn't right and something abnormal was near her. After a while she began to recognise the shape in the darkness, the strange grin and bright blue eyes.

"Dakota…" the dolly croaked, "Dakota, you should kill your Daddy. Kill him now."

"No!" Dakota screamed, "I love my Daddy!"

"What good would it do ya, kid?" Chucky asked with a wicked grin, "After all the pain he's given to you, you're gonna let him get away with it? You might as well be dead yourself."

Something odd happened; her skin was bursting, like as if it was a disgusting zit on her, but a huge one. Blood and guts were streaming out of her body and Chucky was in front of her laughing away. She was breaking apart and then…and then…

The digital clock alarm went and Dakota woke up in pain and with a horrible headache. It was almost every week she gone through such terrible injuries because of very little reasons. She glanced at the floor; it had lots of dry blood on the carpet. She knew her father would want her to clean it up straight after school.

"Dakota!" her father yelled as if nothing happened yesterday, "Hurry up, you're late for school again!"

Dakota ran to the bathroom quickly, looking into the mirror and her scars were extremely deep. She almost cried seeing them as she was cleaning the dry blood off her face.

"Dakota, come on! Hurry the fuck up!" her father yelled again, getting in his car. Dakota got frightened and ran for the car.

"Well?" Her father said, "Have you learnt your lesson?"

"Yes Daddy. I'm sorry and I love you." Dakota said looking down sadly. She wasn't even sure what "Love" meant since she got a load of hateful things from her father.

"They're all gonna laugh at you, you know that?" Dakota's Dad said.

"Yes I do Daddy."

They got to the corner and Dakota saw that Kevin was waiting on the pavement for her even though he was making himself late, too.

Dakota tried not to look so sad and scared towards her friend Kevin when her father left. She also didn't want to look at him at show her scars.

"Dakota, I was so worried about you! Are you alright?" Kevin tried his best to apologise but Dakota never looked at him. "Dakota I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Dakota looked up at him, revealing the scars.

"Oh god!" he gasped, "Your Dad did this to you didn't he?"

Dakota said nothing and Kevin hugged her, feeling her pain.

"That son of a bitch." He whispered, "You're coming to my house." He said taking her hand and the both of them gone to Kevin's house. He explained to her that there was no need to be frightened of the Child's Play film. But Dakota doubted all the time, she was much to frightened of that doll, Chucky and that dream didn't at all help. As soon as they got to Kevin's house, his mother was extremely shocked at the sight of those scars on Dakota's pretty face, she called the social workers.

The both of the children sat in the garden all afternoon, talking. Kevin tried his best to calm her down.

"It's gonna be alright, Dakota, don't worry." Kevin told her, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Dakota, I called the social workers. They're gonna be here tomorrow." Kevin's mother said angrily. "They're not exactly giving any good reasons, why, either! They _should _be here _now_. You poor girl, those scars…You can make yourself home, here. Kevin can you help me set the table for dinner?"

"Yeah," Kevin stood up and turned to Dakota, "I'll be back soon."

Dakota sat alone in the garden, feeling more calm then usual. It was rather strange not to be at school at the time. No bullies, no teachers, no yelling, no Dad.

The birds stopped singing that very moment and the clouds gone grey instantly.

"What did I tell you?" A voice said.

She looked other and there stood Chucky and this time it was no dream.

"W-what do you want?!" Dakota stuttered.

"Your life is now messed up. They're gonna put you in a home because your Daddy hurt you." Chucky smirked.

"He's just confused. He doesn't mean it." Dakota said half to herself.

"How could he not mean it when he does it everyday, Dakota?"

Chucky came closer, in his knife was a knife and her teddy her mother gave to her. He gave a stab to the teddy, blood oozed out of it.

"How could you possibly forgive your father so many times?"

"I-I don't know!" Dakota moaned.

Chucky stabbed the toy again.

"Kill him! Kill your Dad. You've let him get away with too many things. Can't you feel the pain he's given to you?! Open your fucking eyes! Let me show you. Only I can help you. Trust me. I am your only _real _'friend till the end'."

"Dakota?" she turned around, it was Kevin. "Dakota, are you alright? You looked like you were going through a fit."

Dakota found herself lying on the ground.

"I'm alright. I'm fine. Sorry about that…" Dakota said, slightly confused, "Kevin?"

"Yes Dakota, what is it?"

"I want you to show me that Child's Play movie, again."


End file.
